cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael "Lippy" Lipman
Michael "Lippy" Lipman (1943 - ) TV Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: The Wrong Side of the Tracks (2006) [Nutty]: Impaled on a wooden peg after accidentally being hit by a stray roller coaster car. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: From Hero to Eternity (2006) [Nutty]: Killed when David Winn swings the tree house Liz Stewart and Michael were in like a bat. They were crushed against the walls. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Party Animal (2006) '[''Nutty]: Skinned with a cake cutter by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Ipso Fatso (2006) '[Nutty]: Sliced to pieces by glass debris. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Concrete Solution (2006) '[''Nutty]: Torn in half when two parts of a bridge fall. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Who's to Flame? (2006) '[Nutty]: Died in final explosion (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: As You Wish (2006) '[''Nutty]: Chokes to death on giant lollipop. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Take a Hike (2006) '[Nutty]: Sliced to death by bear. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Dunce Upon a Time (2006) '[''Nutty]: Chopped by Ellen Connell. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: Mime to Five (2006) '[Nutty]: Eaten by ducks. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: Chew Said a Mouthful (2006) '[''Nutty]: Crushed against magnet and car. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: See What Develops (2006) '[Nutty]: Drowned in a supermarket. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Aw Shucks! (2006) '[''Nutty]: Decapitated by giant popcorn kernel. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Sight for Sore Eyes (2006) '[Nutty]: Sliced to pieces after getting tangled by kite string. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Wipe Out! (2006) '[''Nutty]: Drowned in tide pool. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Easy Comb, Easy Go (2006) '[Nutty]: Head impaled by sprinkler. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Friday the 13th: Double Whammy (2006) '[''Nutty]: Mouth filled with water until head explosion. (Played for comedic effect.) Web Series Deaths * ''Happy Tree Friends: Nuttin' Wrong With Candy (2000)' [Nutty]: Killed by spinning metal coils in a vending machine. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Sweet Ride (2001) [Nutty]: Stung to death by bees after getting head stuck in beehive. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Class Act (2002) [Nutty]: Killed in giant explosion (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Icy You (2004) [Nutty]: Head crushed between automatic doors. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Remains to be Seen (2003) [Nutty]: Hit by Aubrey Ankrum's truck. Killed in Aubrey's brain explosion (as zombie). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Stealing the Spotlight (2003) [Nutty]: Organs pulled out of body by Christmas lights. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: A Sucker For Love (2008) [Nutty]: Crushed against spiked speed bump. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Wrath of Con (2009) [Nutty]: Suffocates after David Winn inhales all the air in the room. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Swelter Skelter (2009) [Nutty]: Tripped by Kenn Navarro, cracking open his head. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Random Acts of Silence (2012) [Nutty]: Ground to death with pencil sharpener by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: All Work and No Play (2013) [Nutty]: Ripped apart by vibrations from jackhammer. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Going Out With a Bang (2016) [Nutty]: Blown up in the sky like firework. (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:1943 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by electronic device Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by head trauma